


The Real Queen of Midtown

by CalibanXD



Series: Dont touch MJ's stuff [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Michelle, Mastermind MJ, Mutual Pining, Possessive Michelle, Puppet Master, Terror of Midtown, Unhealthy Relationships, clueless dorks, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: The reason why you dont touch Michelle's stuff.





	The Real Queen of Midtown

**Author's Note:**

> People of the interwebs your going to give a guy an ego! Your almost as weird as I am and I love you for it. 
> 
> Soooo yea I originally planned something way smaller than this but after your responses I just got way to into it and well this is the result. I kinda borrowed Gwen Stacy's name for this one since I didn't really want to come up with an original character, so I definitely took liberties with her personality but oh well. 
> 
> Now as fun as this is to write and hopefully as amusing as it is to read, please remember kids this is a super unhealthy relationship and don't ever get yourself one like this. 
> 
> Last thing promise. This is totally unedited, I do these when I get bored so all mistakes are mine. Berate me on my poor grammar I'm a Masochist.

Gwen Stacy stalked the halls of Midtown with the confident stride of someone who knew everything was right in the world. Gwen had transferred into the school just last week and had quickly set herself to the task of making her mark.

The teachers all loved the new student who was both attentive and intelligent.

Students all loved the gorgeous girl who was friendly to everyone.

She hadn’t joined any clubs yet but she’d made sure to show her face at almost all of them, speaking to various members, showing interest. If she decided joining an extracurricular would be good for her she was confident she could walk into any one of them with open arms.

By the end of her first week every faculty member and student knew the name Gwen Stacy and they loved her.

There was only one thing left to do and she would have the perfect high school life, the kind you only saw on tv and movies. The kind she truly believed she deserved, and to get it she needed the perfect boyfriend.

Personally, she didn’t need any guy for…...well anything. It was the image though, to rise to the top of her new stomping grounds, to be the Queen of Midtown everything had to be just so.

Now an amateur would think Gwen to be aiming for the jocks, and despite being a school for the academically gifted Midtown did have several sports teams. Still she wasn’t interested in any alpha male bullshit that would compete and get in the way of her own agenda.

No, she needed someone malleable. Unfortunately, almost counter to that intelligence and charm were also important. It wouldn’t due for the number one girl in school to be dating a Neanderthal or an anti-social intellect who wouldn’t say a word when she dragged him to a party.

It didn’t matter but it wouldn’t hurt if her new boyfriend was easy on the eyes either. If she was going to attach herself to someone in that way, then at the least it would be nice if she could enjoy ogling his ass when she got bored.

Gwen stopped off at her locker briefly to drop her bag of while she went to the restroom quite pleased with the solution she had come up with.

***  
Earlier in the day

Academic Decathlon. It had occurred to Gwen that not only would its members need to be intelligent but they would need to have at least some kind of competitive streak if they wanted to compete between themselves and other schools.

She didn’t expect to find the perfect guy but she figured if they could compete then they could speak up, and if they could speak up then she could train the charm into him when he did.

Gwen had visited Acadec previously when she was making her rounds to the school’s various teams and clubs. She decided to return and remind herself of the potential prospects.

When she arrived, Gwen was of course welcomed warmly to the club by Mr. Harrington, no doubt believing her return visit was a sign of interest in the club. He once again introduced her to all the members just as he’d done the week before. This time however she was only interested in the males.

Flash Thompson was written off immediately as a candidate. He’d been trying to integrate himself into her newly developing social circle since she’d arrived and unfortunately for him his efforts only increased her dislike of him.

He was crude, rude and dressed as if his clothes could shout ‘his daddy had money’ if he couldn’t physically do it himself.

Gwen’s own family while not Tony Stark rich, certainly wasn’t slumming it. Flash would need to learn if he wanted to be more than just the school bully, and actually be popular, that there was something to be said for subtlety and a bit of class.

Ned Leeds was also off the table. While he certainly had a loveable and charming quality about him, she knew well that he’d already been scooped up by Betty Brant. She’d spoken to Betty many times since joining Midtown and mentally congratulated the girl on her good taste. 

Abe appeared as if he could be a strong contender, and as they spoke he seemed intelligent and was certainly very funny. 

She did appear to be getting certain vibes from Cindy though and suspected she may have to back off. If she’d had her heart set on him, it would be a different story but it wasn’t worth cutting off potential friends so early into her search.

As she considered her options Mr. Harrington had pulled her over to the side and introduced her to someone new. She hadn’t noticed him sitting next Ned, although they seemed to be close judging by the smiles on their faces.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Stacy I totally forgot that you wouldn’t have met Peter as he wasn’t able to attend our last practice when you visited. He’s our resident physics whiz, Peter this is Gwen”

Peter closed his notepad quickly and stood away from whatever he was working on so he could offer Gwen his hand, “Hi there, Peter Parker. I’ve been hearing a lot about you since you started, sorry I missed you last time.”

Peter Parker. Yes, he was the one.

Intelligent obviously, and she could quickly tell he was pleasant. Being friends with someone like Ned Leeds seemed to imply the same.

They had been better this time around but many of the boys in Acadec had stumbled over their words when being introduced to Gwen on her first visit. Nothing like that with Peter, he was clear and held his hand out confidently to the pretty girl he was meeting for the first time.

The animal part of her brain also noticed that he was boyishly handsome. His sweater had been pushed up to his elbows and his forearms had some lovely definition. If the rest of his body followed suit, well maybe Gwen had found the perfect guy after all.

“Hi nice to meet you, Gwen Stacy. Can’t say I’ve seen you around Peter.” She gripped his hand firmly in her own but let her hand linger on his, her thumb drawing a lazy circle on his before letting go.

“Yea sorry I uh guess we keep missing each other. I’ve been swamped lately between school and my…..internship” It was pretty subtle as far as flirting went, and especially for Peter as he didn’t react at all to Gwen’s increased physical contact.

“Oh internship? Anywhere nice?” She gave her brightest smile and relied on the classic hair twirling, that every poplar teenage girl in the movies seemed to be able to pull off.

It was a little beneath her but she figured why not, she could get away with it.

“Yea pretty nice, I certainly can’t complain. It’s the Stark internship” Gwen took it as a good sign that he didn't say anything more on the matter.

She imagined the Start internship would be prestigious and you couldn’t really blame a guy for bragging a little, but it seemed Peter Parker was the humble type.

“Very nice indeed. Can’t be easy juggling school, Decathlon, and an internship. Any girlfriend to help you out? Help you get rid of any pent up stress?”

Peter broke out into a fit of coughs, Gwen figured she must have surprised him with the forward question, “Uh no no-one like that” He started to look like a bug caught under a magnifying glass, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned.

“I’ve actually got to get going anyway, y’know make sure I don't fall behind. It was nice meeting you Gwen”

“Nice meeting you too Peter, I’m certain we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other” She made no attempt to keep him here, she’d been aggressive for a first conversation.

Gwen thought she’d made her interest clear without being tasteless but she wouldn't push. Now that she knew who to target she could spend a little more time baiting the hook.

Before she left she made sure to get an application from Mr. Harrington for joining Acadec. It would give her an excuse to meet Peter again, and Gwen figured if she was going to join any club then at least Decathlon would look great on her college applications.

***  
Present time

So as far as Gwen was concerned everything was going swimmingly. She only had one more class, and the last item on her checklist was in the bag.

Getting to know Peter during practice, he would obviously ask her out after a few sessions, and within weeks her picture-perfect school life would be complete.

Life was good.

Gwen stepped into the women’s restroom and made her way to the sink, she usually took the time to stop in here to give herself a chance to double check her make-up and have a few minutes for her own. Being poplar took a lot of work, and she worked very had to be the best.

She’d started to reapply her mascara using the mirror above the sink when a voice startled her and Gwen almost took her eye out.

“Gwen uses the 2nd floor restroom everyday before her final class. Thank you for keeping to a schedule, that’ll save time”

Using the mirror to look back towards the voice, Gwen saw a girl sitting on the toilet in the stall directly behind her. She was ticking something off in the small notebook she held in her hands.

Anyone else would look ridiculous but the curly teen gave the impression she was on a throne as she got to her feet and strolled over to the sink next to Gwen making barely there attempt to push her curls out of her eyes, as if she found the idea of primping ridiculous. 

In many ways, they were opposites. Gwen’s hair was ruler straight and blonde, her skin pale, and her clothing whilst not flashy was expensive. Her ensemble carefully chosen to give the impression she wanted, popular but approachable.

This girl was curls everywhere, dark skin tone, and her clothes whilst matching and well cared for looked like they could have come from the salvation army. Gwen thought her outfit screamed rebel, approach at own risk.

“Um can I help you?” Gwen knew this girl; she’d seen her before but for some reason she couldn't recall her name. Privately she prided herself on remembering people’s names and faces.

It was surprisingly effective when the prettiest girl in school could remember the name of the nerdiest guy in the chess club instantly without trying to fumble for one.

“You seem to have taken an interest in Peter Parker, that's not good” The mystery girl continued to speak to her through the mirror rather than turn towards Gwen.

What was her damn name? Gwen couldn't understand why she couldn't remember, she was certain they’d been introduced. This girl clearly knew who Gwen was, to the point that she knew when she visited the restroom?

“Um I’m not sure if that’s really any of your business uh……. I’m really sorry I’m usually pretty good at this what was your name again?”

“I wouldn't feel bad about that; I make it my business to stay off of people’s radars. Name’s Michelle, don't concern yourself about trying to remember it this time either, there's only one thing I need you to remember”

Michelle...Michelle…. MJ! That's right she remembered being introduced to her at Decathlon, twice! The girl must be like a ghost if Gwen forgot her twice.

Taking context clues she figured that's probably where this whole restroom rendezvous was coming from. 

The poor girl must have noticed Gwen’s advances earlier and had some kinda crush on Peter, she wanted to stake her claim.

Gwen had already done her research and asked around if Peter was in a relationship. Surprisingly she couldn't find anyone who had much to say on the matter, but Gwen did manage to confirm what Peter had already told her, he was unequivocally not dating anyone.

It was sweet of MJ if a little sad. Unlike Abe, Gwent wanted Peter. If she moulded him correctly the science champ had the potential to be more than just a trophy boyfriend. 

A crush was not a relationship and in her book, that was fair game.

“Sorry about that MJ, but as I was saying things between Peter and me are just that, between me and him. I don’t want to be rude but if that's all you wanted to discuss, there's nothing else to say and I’d really appreciate a few minutes to myself to freshen up. I’m hoping I can catch him after our last class and see if he’d be willing to walk a girl home”

She wondered what MJ would do now that she’d effectively shut the conversation down. Gwen hadn't reached the top of her last school by letting herself get intimidated by other girls.

She just hoped the poor thing wasn't foolish enough to try and attack her. MJ was tall even in comparison to a lot of guys, certainly taller than Gwen. But she had a wiry build and was obviously no athlete.

Gwen’s farther was a police officer in one of the most dangerous cities in the world, he’d made sure his only daughter could take care of herself.

MJ was a badass, anyone from student to faculty could have told Gwen that if she’d asked around about her. She was not however a fighter, and she didn't get her way by letting things get physical. No ‘fight’ got that far with MJ she finished things before they even began.

“I’m sorry to hear you say that Gwen Stacy.

16 years old.

Blood type B+.

Father, Cpt of the NYC police dept.

Mother, respected Dr at Mount Sinai hospital.

2 Brothers. Dog etc etc

Won a spelling bee in middle school blah blah blah

1 Previous arrest for destruction of public property whilst protesting dismissed by….Ahhh Cpt Stacy.”

MJ rattled off the facts of Gwen’s life as if she had some kind of file in front of her eyes. 

This was getting creepy. Sure, none of the information was particularly valuable or incriminating, asking her friends would have gotten most of it, but her blood type, even her arrest record?

It had been a single instance of teenage rebellion 2 years ago, for a cause she didn't really care about. Her father assured her she was a minor, he’d get it dismissed and make certain it wouldn't be found by any future employers or college boards.

MJ had crossed a line.

“Look here bitch I don't know who you think you are or how you even got that information, but let me tell you if you think I’m going to be intimidated or blackmailed just because you did a little research and can spit out a couple of facts, think again”

Gwen was pissed, what the hell did this nobody think she was doing, and over someone neither of them were dating….yet.

She was so angry she’d have probably gone after Peter now just to prove a point.

“The information was easy enough, I’ve been prepping for this since you arrived at Midtown. Count yourself lucky, we’re only talking now because I’m aware you didn't know any better. Also, that wasn't blackmail, that was to make sure you were taking this seriously.”

MJ began to rummage around her jacket pockets looking for something, “You wouldn't be aware of this, but I’ve been trying to mellow recently. Peter seems to pick up when I’m angry and as sweet as it is there are something's better kept away from him, some things just for us girls like…...this for example”

She held out an old Polaroid to Gwen, and in a huff the blonde snatched it from MJ and took a good look. She immediately wished she hadn't, the picture was beyond an embarrassment and it was something she wished she’d never see again.

“How did you get this?” Gone was the confident girl, Midtown’s new queen bee. Gwen’s voice trembled almost as much as the hand that held the picture, “I destroyed every copy, I swore my parents to secrecy, how?”

“Probably should have spoken to your Grandma about it too, she was only too happy to pass it along, I believe she thought it was cute” MJ inspected her teeth in the mirror picking out some imaginary thing in her otherwise pearly whites, giving no more attention to Gwen than she would anyone else.

She certainly wasn't acting like she was in the middle of turning someone's world upside down, MJ was acting like this was just another Tuesday for her.

“My Grandmother? When?….How would you have spoken to my Grandmother she lives in Boston?”

“Lovely woman, we bonded over tea. Can’t say I enjoyed the 6 hours I spent on the train getting back and forth though, the commute is a nightmare let me tell you Gwen. Still not the worst Saturday I’ve ever had”

“Why did she even speak to you!? Why did you even speak to her, how did you know she even had this!? I only spoke to Peter for the first time literally a few hours ago!”

What was wrong with this girl!?

“Please Gwen we skyped first, I’m not crazy I do have a life. Not going to bust my ass travelling across the country for hours on the chance she might have a picture of you p…….”

“Stop! Stop don’t you finish that sentence!”

“Whatever you say” Satisfied she gotten the imaginary fleck from her teeth MJ turned away from the mirror for the first time since she’d started talking to Gwen and finally faced her dead on.

“Why are you going this far? Why do you even care if I go out with Peter? You’re not dating!”

MJ’s eyes were steel, they were cold, and they were terrifying to Gwen, “I didn't hunt down that picture because you spoke to Peter, Gwen.” MJ seemed to be taking the measure of the girl from her head down to her feet, and found her wanting.

“This was a conversation that was always going to happen, I’m no supervillain blondie, I’m not going to hold something against you when you didn't have a clue, no I’m here to educate you, a crash course if you will”

“From this point forward, you won’t be going near Peter, are we clear? I know what you want from him and it’s not going to happen, he’s MINE. No more flirting, nothing outside of what you require for school purposes.”

“You see I’m not a good person like Peter is, I’m inherently selfish and while I should let him find the perfect girl as you like to model yourself to be. I have plans for that boy”

“Plans?” For a girl who claimed not to be a supervillain she certainly sounded like one. 

“You’re looking at the future Mrs Parker”

“Mrs? Your only 16? And I’ll say it again you’re not even together!”

“I did say future Gwen, please keep up I told you I’m not crazy, pffft who gets married at 16, no this is long term.”

“Besides I don't give a toss about a stupid ring or having my love approved by corporate America, this is about locking that shit down..”

For a moment MJ stopped the brutal stare down and seemed to be lost in a world of her own making.

“We’ll go to college me to Harvard him to MIT. We’ll live together in a shitty apartment we can barely afford. Knowing how sappy Peter can be I’d estimate a proposal around graduation. A few years of me ruining all other women for him, I may even consider a beautiful rugrat or two.”

“You say you’re not crazy but your blackmailing me for flirting with your future husband” Bravo to Gwen since despite her fear she actually managed to make some sarcastic quotation signs with her hands when she said the word husband. 

“Why are you telling me all this? I know I asked but you realise what this sounds like?!” Gwen did not need this shit, she just wanted to go back in time half an hour to when everything was perfect and she wasn’t alone in a restroom with a sociopath.

“Gwen we aren’t so different. We both know everything you do, everything you wear, everyone you speak to is planned and calculated to put you exactly where you want to be in this school, the top”

“I like to plan too, but the difference between us is that while your still at the starting line, mine go a lot further than high school. I’m talking end game, and Peter is mine. I don’t like him because he’s handsome, or because he’ll help my image like you do.”

“I love him because he’s selfless and funny in just the nerdiest way. He cares for his aunt more than a normal teenager does for their own parents. He speaks to everyone just to be nice, not to be seen a certain way, he……he……. Huh maybe I am a supervillain, can’t believe I was monologuing.” 

Gwen watched as MJ appeared to shake herself out of whatever Parker day dream she’d gotten herself caught up in. 

“MJ………”

“Anyway blondie I’ve got a class to get to, and a Peter to ogle. I can’t be wasting my valuable time standing in restrooms with you. Your free to do as you will, you know the rules now so I’ll leave it at that. Break them at your own Peril” 

MJ turned on her heel and headed towards the door, “Oh before I forget, its Michelle, you’ve gotta earn the MJ”

And with that the beautiful and psychotic girl was gone as if she’d never been there in the first place. Gwen was left on her own, a mascara brush in one hand and an old polaroid in another.

Gwen might have thought herself a queen in high school, but perhaps she was only a puppet just like everyone else, just dancing to the strings of Michelle ‘The Terror’ Jones. 

Gwen did not turn up to her next class after that, much to the surprise of the teacher who didn’t think her the type to skip. No, she was too busy trying to dispose of the evidence MJ had left her with, wishing she’d never heard of the names Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. 

*** 

Peter was leaning precariously back on his chair waiting for his assigned lab partner to turn up, while Ned chatted animatedly next to him about ways they could convince Tony Stark to help them build a working lightsabre. 

For science, of course, absolutely not so they could re-enact their favourite scenes.

Before they could get any real momentum on their idea, Ned went quiet beside Peter. Pete looked over to what had silenced his enthusiastic friend when he noticed MJ walk in. 

She had a wild beauty about her, and Peter couldn’t help but imagine some lame movie trope with music in the air and invisible fans blowing in her direction, as she approached their desk. 

It was an unfortunate truth for Peter that’d he been having thoughts like this a lot more often lately, and he’d started to realise that he may have been developing a crush on one of his best friends.

They had such a good time together, especially as it was often just the two of them these days. 

However, he was concerned he was just transferring his feelings because he was lonely and MJ was nice to him, well as nice as she got. 

“You’re in my seat Leeds” Ned who was simply keeping him company until MJ got to class, shot out of the chair like he’d been set on fire and rushed over to his own lab partner. 

Peter wasn’t sure what was going on between those two lately, Ned had been extra skittish around MJ for some unknown reason. Neither of them were ever the type to be comfortable around women, but MJ was part of the gang so he didn’t think that was it. 

Besides he’s pretty sure he was the only guy at school who really saw MJ as a woman. 

That was something that still baffled him, even during the height of his infatuation with Liz, Peter had always thought MJ was attractive. The same way you look at a work of art, even if you don’t understand it you can appreciate something beautiful. 

Yet the guys of Midtown never seemed to approach her, it was almost like she was invisible to them. He knew MJ liked it that way, but that usually didn’t stop some overconfident dude-bro taking a chance. 

It worked out in his favour though because it just meant she was free to spend more time with Peter. He wasn’t really sure what he’d do if MJ told him she couldn’t come over to their regular Friday hang out because meathead #1 had asked her on a date. 

Before Ned started dating his girlfriend it was often just him and Peter enjoying movies and takeout on a Friday night, yet after becoming captain MJ had often joined their little get-togethers. Adding some much-needed culture to their primarily sci-fi affairs, or so she said. 

Once Friday became date night for Betty and Ned, MJ would still come over to hang out. 

Peter figured that might have been where this new infatuation had started to develop. Since it was usually just the two of them now, they’d usually take turns picking the movie and then subsequently mocking each other’s choices over bad pad thai. 

Unfortunately, MJ was a genius and she’d taken to bringing horror movies along, knowing full well Peter hated them. Superhero or not Peter was not good with the gore, sue him. 

Rather than offer his usual insightful commentary on the idiotic characters, he usually spent a good deal of the movie clinging to MJ’s arm and burying his face in her hair to block out the visuals before projectile vomited his dinner. 

He’d be more embarrassed if MJ didn’t often reassure him that male gender stereotypes were bullshit and it was ok to cower behind a girl, he could have done without the smug smile though. 

Then again after he’d spent all evening clinging to her she often left his apartment on a Friday night with a great big smile on her face, wholly uncharacteristic of MJ. He figured he’d put up with her gore-fest movies if it made her so happy. 

“Hey dork, I hope you remembered your homework, because cry and beg all you want you’re not copying mine.” Michelle Jones can never just say hello like a normal person, Peter thought. He may also have kinda liked that about her, but he was trying to tamper down those sorts of ideas. 

“As a matter of fact I did, and I would go so far as to say it’s a masterpiece.” MJ gave him a quick glance as she removed what she needed from her bag. 

“You scribbled it down in the last five minutes, didn’t you?” 

“Yea it’s a mess, help me?” 

With a great huff, as if she was carrying the entire class on her shoulders, MJ slid her notebook over that contained her homework, “Last time, and make sure you only use it to refine yours. I don’t think your stupid enough to directly copy anything out of there, but you usually find some way to astound me” 

“I’m going to choose to hear, you find me astounding and leave it at that” To be honest Peter’s work didn’t need any help, science was kind of his jam. It gave him an excuse to talk to MJ though before she shielded herself behind her latest book. 

“Why? You like to hear me call you astounding?” 

“Maybe I do? I figure if the smartest girl in school is going to call me astounding I must be doing something right” 

“Even if it’s being astoundingly stupid?” 

“MJ I strive for excellence in all things, even stupidity” 

It was silly but he got a throaty chuckle from MJ that she tried to hide, and he figured he’d done a job well done. 

Peter continued to pretend he was working on his homework, while they waited for their teacher to show up. The man’s time keeping was almost as bad as his own, it was impressive in its own way. 

He really wanted to see if he could pull another laugh from MJ before he ran out of time, it was a lovely sound, perhaps made more so by how difficult it was to get one. 

MJ beat him to it, “So loser, what do you think of that Stacy girl in Decathlon today? Flash seemed pretty jealous that she’s taken a liking to you.” Peter would have preferred the jealously to be coming from MJ rather than Flash. 

He of course had no idea just how jealous Michelle got. Bending an entire high school to her whim was not easy, and not something you would do unless you were rather obsessed with a certain nerdy spider. 

“She’s nice, probably going to be a good fit for the team I heard she’s smart.” At least Peter thought she was nice. He hadn’t actually stayed around to find out. 

If he didn’t know any better he’d honestly have thought she was flirting with him, and no one did that. Honestly he figured he’d be over the moon at the idea, only a few weeks previously he’d been grumbling about being the schools pariah. For some reason though he just felt uncomfortable about the idea of being with Gwen. 

“Nice huh? That’s it? Not going to profess your love ‘Leeds style’ or compose some epic poetry? She’s not going to be Liz 2.0?”

“Heh no um I guess she’s just not my type, besides the only thing epic about my attempts at poetry is how epically bad it is.” He figured a girl like MJ might appreciate some poetry, although she was likely to grade you on originality and the use of prose. 

MJ probably had a steep grading curve, it would probably be best to get literature degree first before making the attempt. 

“Well what kind of girls are your type? 

“Oh ho no way MJ you’ll just make fun of me” 

“I always do and I always will” 

She seemed to let it drop after that, probably deciding she didn’t care what his answer was. Still it wasn’t long before he felt a pencil poking him in the arm.

“Hey” 

“What?” Peter had given up pretending to copy out his homework and full engaged the girl sitting next to him as if that table they sat on was a bubble of their own making in the otherwise full classroom. 

“Tell me?” 

“No” 

“Tell me?” The poking became more insistent as MJ tried to get her answers.

“Will you quit it?” 

“No” 

Seeing the teacher finally make his way into the classroom, Michelle was forced to give up her war of attrition against Peter’s sanity, “Fine don’t tell me”

“Really?” Peter was a little surprised to see her give up so easy. 

MJ was just as likely to flip of the teacher and continue to pester him when she wanted to know something. Guess she didn't care that much after all.

“Yea, you’ll tell me yourself” There it is the smug smile. 

“Um why would I voluntarily give you any ammunition to mess with me in your already impressive arsenal of Parker mind fuckery.” 

“Cause you don’t want me to know.” 

“And?”

“That makes it a secret, and you can’t keep secrets” 

“What are you 10. You think I’m somehow going to spill everything precisely because I don’t want to spill anything.” 

“Yep” 

“………..” Fuck she might be right

“Don’t keep a girl waiting Parker. I give you a week tops”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you got to the bottom, and you haven't run off yet, your clearly very weird people.....and little awesome. Guess your all weirdly awesome. 
> 
> You have no idea how hard it was to blend the line between full crazy MJ and mastermind MJ. In the end I closed my eyes and leaned into it. How'd I do? Still weird? How would you guys go about it? 
> 
> Oh and before anyone asks lol I have no idea what that picture was, I couldn't think of anything suitably embarrassing enough to be effective, so feel free to come up with your own ideas or keep the mystery alive, your choice. 
> 
> Next hmm? Well judging by how I left it and previous comments I guess I HAVE to get them together, still figuring out how I'm going about that. While I'm not averse to more chapters after that the only other one I have in mind for certain I want to take a crack at is a mention by one of the previous commentators, MJ Vs the avengers. I've already got scarlet witch in mind but I keep changing my ideas with Black widow, only get one shot at this after all. 
> 
> Anyway i had fun, hope you did too and perhaps I will see some of you again.


End file.
